Más que cuadros
by MariSeverus
Summary: Más que retratos, más que fantasmas de un pasado que se vuelve presente. Ahora, pueden decir que "aquel que camina en la luz, vive siempre seguido por las sombras, pero si es capaz de ver más allá, no habrá tropiezo que pueda derrotarle"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto, le pertenece a JK Rowling.

MariSeverus.

* * *

Incompleto

Estaba allí, mirando con averción. Con aborrecimiento antinatural, en mi cuerpo. Algo debía cambiar, algo faltaba y yo quería descubrirlo. Yo iba a descubrirlo. Él no me relataba la verdad con todas sus letras, pero creía que yo era imbécil. Que yo no podía sentir que todo estaba mal. Que todo estaba por cambiar. Ya no me hablaba tanto, ya no quería contarme nada más. Estaba preparado para morir y llevarse a la tumba, todas esas verdades ocultas. Quería mentirme.

Yo quería saberlo. Yo intuía. Yo quería más detalles, para serle útil. Yo sentía que quería prescindir de mí. Potter, su preciado Potter. Sentía celos de no saber aquello que tanto le contaba.

Estaba movido por el odio, estaba movido por la inconprensión. Estaba cerrado en mi mundo, en el universo de mis sentidos. Estaba cerrándome a todo. Estaba cerrado a mi mente. Todo me cortaba, todo podía enceguecerme. Veía caras, oía voces y estaba lleno de resentimiento. ¿Por qué me mintió? ¿Por qué veía en mí aún, a ese niñito idiota que todo temía? Ya no lo era. Era un mounstruo, un asesino a sueldo. Mi paga, el sufriento. Mi sonrisa, la lágrima de ella. La lágrima de todos aquellos que me defraudaron.

_Pero ahora solo sentía lágrimas. La maté y la sigo amando. Siempre..._

Estaba allí parado, pregúntandoselo por enésima vez. _"¿Qué tanto le cuentas a Potter, que pasan horas encerrados?"_ _"¿Eso que no puedes develarme a mí?"_ Me sentía estúpido, envidioso. ¡Yo estaba poniendo mi pellejo en riesgo y Potter, ¡Potter solo era un maldito niño con uno que otro dote que lo hacía "especial" !

_"Ven a mi despacho esta tarde y no podrás quejarte, de que no te cuento nada"_

Pues asistí, imaginándome que escondería detalles y trataría de contentarme con un pequeño trozo de esa información. Pero no, no era tan idiota para solo asentir con la cabeza. Ya había matado a la persona que necesitaba, como para sumarle una muerte "No intencional" que iba a salvarlo de morir en manos de Quién tú Sabes, por cobardía. La solución del cobarde. Sí, estaba maldito, pero podía morir maldito. Yo estaba maldito con el signo de la marca bajo mi manga izquierda y pese a que moría lentamente, estaba aquí.

_Y no sabía por qué._

Me detuve en su despacho y entré, esperando sentirme burlado. Ocupé mi asiento de siempre y escuché la verdad ante mis ojos cerrados. Estaba allí, escuchando su plan.

Hasta que escuché aquellas palabras que me llevaron a alarmarme, a sentirme imbécil. Había jugado el papel de idiota, toda mi santa vida. Desde que nací.

"Me usaste". Me levanté y lo miré con enojo, con rabia. Protegía lo único que quedaba de ella, de lo que dejé morir. Y justo en ese momento, también tenía que dejar morir, eso que me mantenía vivo.

No lo comprendí y dudé que podría entenderlo. Me dio una gran cantidad de explicaciones vagas, que apenas pude entender. Lo mataríamos, lentamente íbamos a verlo morir.

Suspiré y traté de serenarme, sobretodo cuando escuché aquellas palabras que seguían grabadas en mí, como la marca tenebrosa. Su nombre, su pensamiento y recuerdo.

_Lily Evans...Siempre..._

Miré sus ojos, destellaban con las lágrimas que yo quería derramar desde siempre. ¿Por qué me había usado de esta forma? ¿Por qué me había mentido? Me sentía traicionado. Pero, había hecho un juramento, había hecho un pacto.

Salvaría lo poco que pudiera de Hogwarts. De aquel que insistía en vivir y en martirizarme, pero que era mi conexión con ella. Mi única conexión con lo que una vez fue.

_Harry Potter._

Asentí a sus pedidos y me decidí a llevar acabo, la peligrosa misión. No importaba cuánto sufriera, cuánta sangre se viera caer en mis manos. Tenía que lograrlo, tratando de salvar a los aliados que pudiera. Tratando de mantener con vida, a la mayor cantidad de "amigos e inocentes" que pudiera. Black, él no fue mi error, no fue parte de lo que apreciaba. Pero, sí...Inocente...

Cumplí. Recibí estóicamente, la culpa de aquel asesinato que hería mis manos, como si lo hubiese deseado así. No era tan fácil ver morir a alguien, solo por el hecho de hacerlo. Me sentía culpable de todas formas.

Huí, me oculté. Regresé a los pies de mi señor tenebroso e intenté fingir que todo estaba bien, que ese había sido mi trabajo. Pero mi trabajo era más que eso y era menos, de lo que mi señor esperaba.

Pero era muy débil. Seguía soñando con el sentimiento perdido. Con la esperanza de redimirme ante sus verdes ojos. Sentía que el señor tenebroso también me mentía, que esperaba que hiciera algo, solo por el hecho de poder deshacerse de mí. Lo teníamos todo planificado. Yo iba a morirme. Ambos habían planificado mi muerte. Lo intuía desde un principio.

_Solo que Dumbledore, no temió en decírmelo. Lo bueno de eso._


	2. Chapter 2

Toda la verdad al final

Normalmente se piensa, que un cuadro solo transmite una visión del artista. Que no dice más que eso que está plasmado. Pero solo dos cuadros, decían varias verdades entre sí. Los cuadros se ven distintos para muchos, pero solo hay algo en común que todos pueden ver en ellos. Solo una cosa.

El amor por lo que eran, el amor por lo que van a ser. Más que retratos, más que fantasmas.

En Hogwarts, los retratos hablan. En Hogwarts los retratos tienen vida. No solo para aquellos que están fuera de sus cuatro paredes; sino para los que están dentro de ellas.

_"Fuiste un gran hombre, no tengo duda alguna"_ Aquel retrato de aquel anciano, de aquel preciado director, se dirige a otro cuadro. ¿Y si ese dichoso cuadro, hubiese muerto sin conocer toda la verdad?

* * *

_Bien estaba muerto, al final de cuentas. Lo último que recordaba era haber mirado aquellos brillantes ojos esmeraldas. Soñé con ella, soñé que me miraba. Luego de ello, de perder mi sangre en aquel frío suelo, simplemente me dejé llevar._

_No tenía más que hacer en aquel lugar, ya no tenía nada que perder ni ganar. Iba a estar muerto en vida. Me dejé llevar, me dejé morder por el placer de la marca tenebrosa._

_Y ese fue mi peor error._

_Para cuando creí encontrarme libre de cualquier culpa, aunque para eso iba a necesitar muchos años más de muertes, me miré a mi mismo entre cuatro paredes._

_Estaba dentro de un cuadro y mi alma, dentro de un pensadero. Potter tenía todo eso. Bien, era un cuadro que ornamentaba aquel enorme castillo. Un cuadro para llenarme de polvo y ser la burla de todo niño que me mirase._

_El malvado Severus Snape. El cruel Severus Snape. El imbécil Severus Snape._

_"Te equivocas Severus" Escuché a un lado y temí preguntarme, si estaba enloqueciendo. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo si no tenía ni cuerpo? Bueno, oía voces, aún muerto "Eres más que aclamado" "Eres admirado"_

_"¿De qué estás hablando?" Pregunté, pero ya sabía con quién hablaba. Escuché un suspiro profundo y no pude evitar sonreír. Quise hacer un chasquido con mis dedos, para despertarlo._

_"Eres un héroe, Severus. Siempre supe que terminarías siendo un héroe"_

_"Muerto"_

_"Sí. Intuí que Voldemort te mataría, cuando ya no le fueras necesario. Sin embargo, creí que se arrepentiría ya que fuiste, su más fiel vasallo en una época. Pero me equivoqué. Cuánto lo lamento, Severus"_

_Muy tarde era para las lamentaciones. Aún recordaba mi muerte, la última vez que la vi a ella, en una foto. Le estaba diciendo que iba a morirme. Que estaba listo para enfrentarlo. Ya no me hacía falta la disculpa._

_"Siempre creí que podríamos salvar todo, con el mínimo número de muertes. Pero fue un error, me equivoqué en mis apreciaciones"_

_"Lupin, Nymphadora...Uno de los Weasley" Enumeré y Dumbledore frente a mí, volvió a suspirar._

_"Sí, murieron. Dejaron a Teddy Lupin, solo. La historia de Harry, se repite en sus ojos" "Hicieron lo mejor que pudieron, lo sé" "Como tú, que hiciste lo que estuvo en tus manos"_

_"Para fortuna de otros, ya estoy muerto" Puntualicé con una especie de siseo. Se sentía particularmente extraño, decir que estaba entablando una nueva conversación con el director, pero ahora, muerto. ¿Es que acaso no íbamos al cielo o algo por el estilo? Nos quedaríamos atrapados toda la vida, dentro de esas cuatro paredes. Aunque en lo cierto, yo no quería dirigirme a otro lugar. Me sentía en mi hogar y pocas cosas, me ofrecían tal conexión._

_"No es así y tú mismo vas a sorprenderte, en cuanto todo comience" "Conocerás a alguien que te debe tanto, que llevará dos nombres" "Tanto el tuyo, como el mío"_

_"¿De qué estás hablando?" Me atreví a analizar. ¿Es que acaso Albus, tenía dotes de clarividente? Eso siempre me ponía nervioso. Me hacía pensar en esa mujer loca. Sybill. _

_"Ya lo verás. Y todo lo verás, puesto que estarás allí. Estarás allí..."_

_"Clavado en la pared"_

_"No, en el sentir de ese pequeño"_

_Seguía sin entenderlo, pero no quería dar más diatribas mentales. Era una pintura, si seguía pensando podía escurrirme. Medité con calma y miré a los azules ojos de Albus Dumbledore. No cambiaba a pesar de estar más pequeño y compacto._

_"Siéntete orgulloso de lo que has hecho. Puesto que el mundo te debe mucho. A ti también, Severus. A ti también"_

_"Jugamos con muchas vidas"_

_"Pero era imposible que no moviésemos nuestras piezas, en el gran juego de la vida" "Aquel que vive en la luz, sabe que la sombra le acecha. Pero si mira más allá, ningún tropiezo será lo suficientemente significativo"_

_Sabias palabras, dichas por un cuadro que roncaba. Interesante detalle. Qué curioso, aún muerto, él no dejaba de darme enseñanzas. Y eso sería así por un largo tiempo, puesto que estábamos colgados en el mismo lugar._

_"El tiempo se encargará de darle el lugar merecido, a las situaciones" Me dijo y yo no supe qué contestar. Tampoco pude, puesto que una algarabía, se escuchó en los pasillos inferiores "Y creo que ya pronto, todo comenzará de nuevo"_

_"Comenzará de nuevo" ¿Por qué esperaba que luego de mi muerte, la vida se detuviera? _

_Estuve allí por mucho tiempo, estaba...Realmente. Mientras estaba allí, descansando entre mis marcos, sentí una mano sobre mí. ¿Por qué? Abrí mis ojos y miré a mi alrededor. Había un pequeño niño y me miraba con atención. Estaba limpiándome. ¿Quién era?_

_- Tengo mucho miedo. No sé si debería quedarme en Slytherin o en Gryffindor. Mi padre ha dicho, que el sombrero le permitió escoger. Pero...¿Y si quedo seleccionado en Slytherin? De allí provinieron los peores magos de la época._

_Vaya, gran novedad. Nos precede la reputación._

_- Aunque creo que sería muy interesante. Según mi padre, de allí proviene el hombre más valiente que ha conocido. Y él también, fue director del colegio. Y ahora, yo estoy mirando su cuadro. ¡Creo que ya no tengo dudas! Cualquier casa estará bien para nosotros._

_Y se iba corriendo. Lo miré con detalle y me dije que ese aspecto y ese tipo de creencias, los conocía. Debía ser el hijo de Potter._

_"¿Sabes con quién acabas de interactuar?"_

_"No"_

_"Con Albus Severus Potter"_


End file.
